SMISH
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Di Nation's Academy, semua para Nations cita-cita yang terkubur di pasirnya  ?  eh, di hatinya sejak dulu adalah 'Terkenal'. Bisakah para Nations menjadi terkenal dan menjadi AWESOME seperti Prussia yang AWESOME?


**Title : ***SMI#SH *

**Summary : **Di Nation's Academy, semua para Nations cita-cita yang terkubur di pasirnya (?) eh, di hatinya sejak dulu adalah '_Terkenal'_. Bisakah para Nations menjadi terkenal dan menjadi AWESOME seperti Prussia yang AWESOME?

**Rated : **T

**Warning! Wanted! Danger! (?) : **Fict ini dapat menyebabkan : Kejang-Kejang, Garing ga karuan, Menjadi Lansia karena kegaringan (?), OOT jangan dilupakan

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia yang Awesome ini ga mungkin milik sodari seperti saya yang gak Awesome dan tidak baik, jarang menabung, pembohong, dan lain-lain. Jika memang punya saya, saya mungkin sudah dapat rekor dunia yang Awesome dengan nama _'Pembuat Anime/ Animator Termuda di Dunia'_ dan saya ada di urutan 1 dari bawah! Huahahaha, Keshishishishi, Kekekekeke, Kakakaka, Tuatuatua, HinggapHinggapHinggap, Dididididdidi, Jendelajendelajendela (?) *plaak!

* * *

><p>Hetalia Axis Powers © Mr. Hidekaz Himaruya<p>

*SEMES-Hetalia* © ferranekochan

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di Nation's Academy yang bertempat di hutan atau bahasa inggrisnya <em>'Town'<em> (?)

**Readers :** Bego, Lu! Hutan bukan Town kaleeee.. :p itu sih kota kalo town.**  
>Author : <strong>Suka-suka Author donk, udah diem! emang ape bahasa inngrisnya?**  
>Readers : <strong>Forest, bego! :p

Udah, udah, yang barusan iklan ga disetujui. XD

Suatu hari, di Nation's Academy. Para Nations tengah membundarkan meja (?) untuk rapat Meja Bundar. Disana terdapat Gergaji, Pisau, Bongkahan kayu, dan gergaji mesin, juga ada cibuk (?)

Akhirnya meja itu menjadi bundar, dan dimulai rapatnya.

'' Vee~ Kita mau bicara apa, Vee~'' Kata Italy dengan imuuutnyaaa XD  
>'' Iyo, kito mou bicoro opo?'' kata Amerika yang lagi ngunyah 5 hamburger.<br>'' Aduuuh, kalian ini ga AWESOME banget tauk gak?'' kata Prussia kesal  
>'' Kita, kan tidak tau, Vee~''<br>'' Haaaah! Kita mau bicara gimana kita bisa jadi terkenaaaaaaaaal'' kata UK dengan mata berbinar-binar  
>'' Oh, itu toh, Vee~ Gampang Vee~''<br>'' Gampang gimana? udah 1 semester kita ga dapet ide!'' kata Russia dengan tatapan mematikannya

Semua mati 5 detik ditempat karena tatapannya.

**A/N : **Aku aja mati 0,00 detik (?)

'' Ya, benar dia, Italy. Haduuh sayaaang.. Kamu pintar deh'' kata Belarus menggoda  
>'' Apaan sih?'' kata Russia kesal<br>'' Vee~ Aku bilang, gampang Vee~ Kita tinggal bi-''  
>'' HARUS AWESOME! Awas sampe nggak!'' kata.. ya kalian tau lah<br>'' Ya, Vee~ Kita tinggal bikin BoyBand aja, Vee~ Nanti Amerika atau Russia jadi vokalis utama, Vee~''  
>'' OGAH!'' kata Russia lagi yang membuat yang lain mati 2 detik. [ lebih cepaat ]<br>'' Oku mou, oku mou!'' kata America yang masih mengunyah hamburger

JROOOOOT~!

'' Iiiiiuhhh~'' kata Belgium, Belarus dan Hungary. Omaygat ati2 Hungary akan marah! DX

Kalian tau itu apa? Karena terlalu banyak makan Hamburger, America muntah.

**A/N : **Jangan protes yang nggak-nggak! Ini gue nulis lagi sakit! Gue tabok entar!

'' !'' kata Hungary marah drastis  
>'' Moof'' lagi-lagi masih mengunyah =='<p>

BUUH~  
>Akhirnya America memuntahkan Hamburger di mulutnya, tentunya di tempat sampah!<p>

*DIALOG GEJE YANG GA MENDIDIK [ emg guru apa? ndidik? ]

'' SUDAH CUKUP, ORANG-ORANG GA AWESOOOME!'' kata.. ya, taulah  
>'' Ya! Diem! Aku mau tanya! Ngomong-ngomong Boyband itu apa?''<p>

GUBRAAAKKK! *Russia dan Belarus jatoh karena becinta -?- /ditabok

'' UK sayang, kamu ga tau Boyband? Sini aku kasih tau. Boyband itu-'' kata America yang dipotong membicaraannya  
>'' Boyband adalah sekelompok penyanyi yang banyak anggotanya. Namanya 'Boy' pasti anggotanya laki-laki, Vee~''<br>'' Ya, dan mereka hanya menyanyi dan menari'' Kata Prussia menambahkan  
>'' Tapi,... tidak ada alat musik?'' kata UK<br>'' Tidak, sayaaaang :* kecuuuuupp~'' kata America  
>'' Iiiuh~ US!''<p>

'' Ya, sudah. Sekarang Intinya namanya mau apa? Lagu nya apa?'' kata Russia  
>'' AHHH! Ane kaga mau tauk! Yang penting cepet deh~ -3-'' kata Hungary yang marah karena ga dapat dialog<p>

**A/N :** Sabaaar, Sabaaar  
><strong>Hungary : <strong>Mau sabar gimane? Ane bosen liatin si Author nulis! :p  
><strong>AN : **Heh! Emang situ liat sini ngetik?

'' DIAAAAAAAAAM! Author ga AWESOME ngapain memperbudak kita, sih?''  
><strong>AN :**Diem aje lu! udah cepet, balik rapat!

'' Aduh, Vee~ Apa, ya, Vee~ Kasih ide, donk, Vee~''  
>'' Apa ya?'' kata America<br>'' Ah, gimana kalo I Hate U#?'' kata UK dan Prussia berbarengan  
>'' Heh! Ga AWESOME lu!''<br>'' He? Kok bisa?" kata UK sambil garuk2 yang memang gatal. ' Ah! Lumayan 2 Kutu!' *ditabok

**England/ UK :** He! Awas lu! Author kurang ajar! FV*K*NG BI*CH! [*Adegan Berbahaya! Jangan ditiru ade-ade -?-]  
><strong>AN : **Ew, disini AUTHOR MEMERINTAH! Kalo kagak mau pulang aja ke emak lu!

'' Iyalah.. elu ikutin kata2 gue!'' kata Prussia  
>'' UDAH, VEE~! Ayo serius, Vee~ Keburu laper, Vee~'' kata Italy yang tumben2 nya marah<br>'' Ah, ya, Italy benar. Bagaimana sapa setuju I Hate U?'' kata Prussia

**A/N :** Sebentaaar, lalu di mana Germany? Biasanya kan dia yang jadi ketua? Lalu sejak kapan si Prussia jadi ketua? *shocking tebs (?)  
><strong>Nations :<strong> Nah, kan Author yang ngilangin Germany  
><strong>Prussia :<strong> Ga apa Author, itu AWESOME! Wuahahahha..  
><strong>Germany : <strong>Hahhh! Author ama kakak gue sama aja! Sama Kaga Awesomenya! [ lah? kok ikut-ikut?]

'' Baiklah, kita hitung. 5, 8, 9. 9 Orang? Ah, Ga AWESOME! Kebanyakaaan!''  
>'' Tapi, da. Super Old# (?) Itu sepuluh orang, kok, da. Kita kan kurang dari sepuluh orang, da" kata Russia yang tumbennya membuka pembicaraan<br>'' Aruu~ Itu benar, Aruu~'' kata China yang datang tiba-tiba dari jamban meja (?)  
>'' Germany, kau tidak mengacung tadi kenapa?'' kata Prussia memastikan adeknya<br>'' Tidak, kakak. Kau menggantikanku!-''  
>'' sebagai ketua rapat'' kata Germany memasang Lion Eyesnya. (?)<p>

''KALO GITU, KAUM ADAM SEKALIAN! CEPET SELESE'IN RAPAAATNYAAA!'' kata Hungary ngamuk kek buto biru (?) *plakk  
>'' SABAR DOOOONKKK! (Vee~, Aruu~, da)'' kata kaum cowok-cowok itu. ''<br>'' Ya, sudah. Kalo gitu- (Vee~, anak ga AWESOME)''  
>'' cepat selesaikan LIRIK LAGUUUNYAA! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA! EMAK GA SABAAR, NIIH''<p>

Ah, maap reader, *tunduk-tunduk XD  
>maksudnyaaa..<p>

'' cepat selesaikan LIRIK LAGUUUNYAA! DASAR ANAK GA AWESOME!''

''Aku, tau, Vee~''  
>'' Apa?''<p>

''Kenapa hatiku cemas tiap ada kamu,Veee~ (?)  
>Selalu minumku tumpah tiap dekat kamu, Vee~ (?)<br>Kenapa kamu nyemburin air tiap kau tatap aku, Vee~ (?)  
>Selalu bajuku basah saat kau semburkan aiiirrrr, Vv-''<br>'' Tunggu! (da, Aruu~)'' kata Russia dan China yg sedari tadi ngupil sambil berdiskusi *author, DIE  
>'' ada apa, Vee~?'' kata Italy bingung<br>'' APA NAMANYAAAAA? (DA, ARUU~)''  
>''Ah, iya, Italy. Apa?'' kata Prussia dan Germany dan America, dan UK, dan Belgium (?)<br>'' SMI#SH, Vee~''  
>'' Lumayan (=='). Baik , lanjutkan'' kata Germany cool<br>'' U know me so well,  
>Girl I hate U, Girl I'll Kill U (?), Girl I'll Hurt you..(?)''<p>

* * *

><p>Kurang dari seminggu mereka meminta ijin kepada Kasek Nation's Academy untuk konser perdana mereka<p>

Lambat laun, mereka menjadi terkenal dan kaya raya sampe hari raya (?)

Impian mereka menjadi terkenal dan AWESOME-pun terwujud akhirnya

* * *

><p><strong>Nations : <strong>Arigato fo ya fict, Author. I cant do anything to reply wha ya have done  
><strong>AN : **That's No pro, OC. XD ( Dialgo dalam Hati : Akhirnyaaaa mereka muji aku!)

Tuh, kan OOT, Readerrs? Mana ga nyambung lagi XD


End file.
